In places where golf clubs are on display for sales purposes such clubs are typically in some kind of a rack leaning against portions of the rack. Golf clubs can also be leaning against a wall or disposed in a golf bag or other containers such as boxes. One problem with the way that golf clubs are normally displayed for sales purposes is that they are typically somewhat in disarray and not particularly inviting to a potential customer.
In Pro Shops, a golf pro is typically interested in trying to help a potential customer chose the proper length, lie angles, grip size, type of grip and the shaft characteristics, such as the flexibleness or kick point of the shaft.
It obviously is extremely important that the golf clubs fit the user in order to provide optimum performance. In the process of advising a potential customer and fitting the customer with golf clubs, it is important to have as many merchandising and sales tools available as possible and the industry has made very little progress in this respect over the years.